Carissa Gilbert
by XxMikealsonForeverxX
Summary: Carissa Gilbert returns back home because she was forced to she has to live with an annoying older sister who hates her and a brother who forgot all about her. Put that all to together with supernatural things go crazy . Along the way she finds love and friendship . /# I do not own the picture or vampire diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my love's so my previous story was ehh how can I put it to forward I am planning ok continuing ... one day . But for now I hope you enjoy this one oh and Carissa is the girl on the cover picture for this story I needed a picture so I found this one . You'll love her character she's crazy wild and likes to annoy people she's sarcastic and can be loving oh and there is something special about her you'll find out later on in the story. Her best friend is Rebekah and she might be paired up with Klaus. Anyways hope you enjoy and review .**

* * *

Carissa POV

Hey My names Carissa Gilbert little sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. My family from California raised me because for some stupid reason Elena hated me and made my parents send me away with the help of Jeremy . I've hated both of them ever since.

So basically my aunt raised me and my uncle . As I grew up I was a total trouble maker I even went to Juvenile once or twice ok maybe a lot that my parents had to come bail me out they only did it the first time then after more trouble they just game money to my aunt .

Since then they never called or visited me .

But I love my aunt and uncle they were always there for me I'm gonna miss then.

Now your wondering why well its because I'm being forced to move back to Mystic Falls.

You see my parents died a while back not that it mattered so I had to move back then but convinced the lawyers to let me stay with my aunt for a while and I did .

So my plan is to sneak in to my old house get ready and drive to school. You know to surprise and anger Elena and Jeremy.

If you haven't noticed I despised those to well they better get ready because I'm about to make their life's a living hell.

* * *

**What did you think? Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like and review love you guys.**

* * *

Carissa POV

So my plan at sneaking in worked and I even put some of my stuff into my old room .

After my shower I decided to pick out my close for today.

I decided on a white tank top with thin straps and layers there where only 3 and they stopped at my belly button which had a piercing with a diamond which was real and some dark blue jeans plus my black heel booties with a bow on the sides that were shiny. I left my colorful hair fall naturally.

After getting my stuff I got in my yellow and black camero and drove to school.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

I finally got to school but late .

Oh well. I walked up to the office.

"Hi can I get my schedule im Carissa Gilbert" I said to the lady.

"Yes here it is and welcome to Mystic Falls High School" she said

I nodded and walked away heading to where I'm guessing is my new class which is History with .

As I walked in I recognize a few people. Some looked shocked and Elena looked confused and shocked.

"Right you must be the new student" says

"Yup Carissa Gilbert" he looked kinda shocked at what I said.

A few minutes passed.

" well are you gonna stand there like an idiot or tell me where I sit" I said and it snapped him out of it .

"Yes but would you like to introduce yourself first" he said

"Nope" I said popping the `p`'

"Ok you can sit next to Rebekah Mikaelson" He pointed to a blonde. Elena sat right in back of her.

While I sat next to Rebekah.

During class Elena kept poking me with her pencil.

I turned to her and said

" if you keep poking me Elena I swear I will stab you multiple times with that pencil and you and me know its true so unless you want to get rushed to the hospital I suggest yo stop" I threaten her she widened her eyes and stopped.

That's when it hit me there were three vampires in here and a witch.

* * *

**So what did you think? Fav and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like and review and thank you imaddictedtocarrots for being the first to review.**

* * *

Elena's POV

It was a normal day or as normal as it could be with so much supernatural around.

Today could possibly be the worst day ever first Rebekah then Carissa .

The too people I hate the most first because Rebekah is an Original and Carissa well because she has always bin the special one well until I made my parents send her away.

But now she's here and can ruin my plans .

I could get rid of her but it be obvious.

I did try talking to her during class but she threaten me.

I guess I'll have to wait till lunch.

LUNCH TIME

"So you never mentioned you had a sister" Stefan said

"I forgot about her we were never really close and she lived with my aunt for years" I tolled him.

He just nodded as we went to sit next to everyone else at the table which included Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie , and Caroline.

"Hey guys" Matt said

"Hi" Stefan replied while I smiled.

"So Elena did you see Carissa? Have you talked to her?" Caroline asked.

"Wait what" Jeremy said

I was about to reply when someone sat next to me .

"Well why don't you ask me after all you haven't seen me in years did you miss me" it was Carissa .

Everyone looked shocked.

NO ONE'S POV

"What do you want" Elena said angrily.

"What I can't come say hi to my siblings" Carissa said

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls" Elena said glaring

Carissa smiled sweetly

"Well you know I missed my family and my home"

"That's Bullshit Carissa what do you really want" Bonnie snapped.

Carissa's smile faded as she smirked.

"You know what Bon Bon being a witch does suit you the do tend to be very judgy but I'll give you a hint and I'm definitely not here to make your life's a living hell that's for sure especially not little weak Elena " Carissa said and then got up and walked away leaving them all shocked.

* * *

**So what did you think Review and Fav thx bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Carissa POV

I decided to sit at a picnic table that was outside . After my little chit chat with the Scooby gang I didn't want to be near them .

You know that moment were your deciding what to do next and then an idea pops up until someone starts talking to you and ruins it, yup it happened.

The blonde girl from class , Rebekah sat right in front of me .

" Carissa Gilbert pleasure to meet you I'm Reb-" yea I had to cut her off there call it vampie senses.

"Rebekah Mikaelson yea I know" I said

She looked at me as if I was some alien.

"You Elena's little sister" she said Elena's name with so much hate , definitely gonna like this girl.

"Not by choice unfortunately I couldn't decide" I said to which she smiled at.

" I couldn't help but hear how your planning to raise hell on the little Scooby gang" she said

" Yup you being a vampire and all but ok your now have to decide to officially be my partner in crime what do you say Becks?" I asked

"Becks?" This girl

"Yes Becks is your official nickname something that no one else calls you so something new" I said

"Ok I'll be your partner IF I can officially declare you Rissa short for Carissa" she said

"Hmm Rissa I love it You and me Becks are gonna be best friends" I said smiling at me new best friend.

Things are gonna be so much better well for me at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Carissa POV

School was such a bore well when me and Becks weren't together.

We had gotten really close that I tolled her my secret and she told me her life story, I got to say it was sad.

I had also learned that she was the only girl between her and her siblings. I haven't officially met them.

But I guess I will soon seeing as me and Becks are having a sleep over tonight which is why I'm packing.

"Where are you going" ugh stupid Elena

"You know to Neverland to visit Peter and Tink I'll even tell Captain hook you said hi" I said sarcastically as I was almost at the door.

"Your not going anywhere I'm grounding you" Elena said.

Damm I'm so gonna loose my temper.

"Why, for having the better looks and better fashion taste yea, Elena those boots" I said pointing at her boots. " so three seasons ago " I said shoving her away.

"You can't just come back and act like you being here is gonna make people actually care about you or even feel sorry for you because in reality you are nothing and no one will ever care" she said as I walked out making me stop and turn around.

" you know what Elena I don't need to manipulate and lie to people to make them actually like me because guess what Elena unlike you I don't get the traits of past doppelgangers that I have to share the same face with because unlike you I actually have my own self and my own traits , but you Elena are just a carbon copy of one girl that died two thousand years ago." I told her then turned around to walk away ok what I said was pretty harsh but oh well. Then I heard her say.

" Your gonna regret coming back Carissa I'll make you regret it"

I turned around and opened my arms wide while walking back words

giving her my own little words.

"Bring it Bitch"


	6. Chapter 6

Carissa POV

You would think Elena would have the decency to try an hide her hatred from me , but then again she is Katherine jr but then again,

Personally I love Kat she and I are like sister's now u know your thinking 'how does she even know Katherine?'

Well we met when I was about the age of 9 when I was getting bullied yea I got bullied as a kid . Well anyways Katherine helped me she said that she felt this weird feeling to having to protect me .

And we bin stuck together ever since she knows everything about me and I know everything about her I remember when I told her of how cruel Elena was it took everything I had to stop her from killing her.

Then we found out we were actually related which was pretty cool and she kept me updated on things that happened in Mystic Falls. So yea me and Elena are actually related we are actually blood sister's but like I said not by choice.

10 Minutes later

No Ones POV

Carissa had finally made it to the Mikaelson Mansion . She got all her stuff and started to walk to the door about to knock.

But before she got the chance to even raise her hand the door open'd revealing non other than

Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Geez Rissa it took you long" she said with her thick British accent while moving from the door letting her friend come him.

"Oh you know the usual get Elena mad and it worked you wont believe what happened" Carissa said walking in "by the way nice house"

"Thank you and please do tell what that dopplewrench did this time"Rebekah said

"She threaten to run me out of town basically" Carissa said

"She needs to find better threats" The blonde replied.

"Alright Becks enough chit chat what time are your brothers going to be home " Carissa asked.

"In about two hours why""

"How much brothers live with you"

"Only three Elijah managed to undagger Kol"

"Well me and you my friend are gonna do pranks and get sugar high don't worry the candy is kinda spelled to give us a sugar rush thx to me, what do you say Becks?"

"I say lets hurry before they get home."

Let the pranking begin.

SO DID YOU LIKE IT SORRY I HAVE TO WRITE IT LIKE THIS BECAUSE I'M WRITING THIS ON A NOTE PAD APP SO IT COMES OUT LIKE THIS WELL ANYWAYS IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT YOUR GONNA HAVE TO REVIEW AND FAV.

OH AND YES KOL IS ALIVE I THOUGH IT WAS KINDA SAD HOW HE DIED AND DIDN'T GET MUCH SCENES SO HE'S ON HERE . I'M STILL NOT GOING INTO WHAT CARISSA IS ATLEAST NOT NOW MAYBE IN LATER CHAPTERS , WELL ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO RECEIVED BEFORE THX FOR THAT IT HELPED ME MAKE AN EFFORT TO UPLOAD MORE CHAPTERS WELL BYE.


	7. Chapter 7

Carissa POV

I tolled Becks to clear out the dinning room table while I went into my car to get the big black bag that was in the trunk.

I dragged the bag inside and laid it onto the table.

"Now Becks what I'm about to show you is never to be told to another soul ever swear toe Becks" I told her holding my pinkie out.

"I swear" she pinky promised

I opened the bag while taking lots of different color paint out sparkles hair dye and other stuff.

"Wow" was all Becks said

"Now before we start lets get some candy I get more creative when I'm eating" I said smiling while Becks laughs.

"Ok now lets go set up some pranks" I said

Becks lead me into a room that had lots of books and other ild stuff.

"Ok Becks You got the feathers right?" I asked she nodded

I set up the feathers while becka sets up the honey .

Next we go into a room with lots of paintings like beautiful ones I painted but not this good.

We then put different colors of goo on the door so once the person opens it they get splashed.

I could tell me and Becks were getting a sugar rush because we kept running around and jumping.

"Gosh we are almost finished ohh this is gonna be good Rissa"

"Yea I cant wait to see the look on your brothers faces"

She laughed. Then lead us to the last room this next one your gonna have to guess the prank .

We finally finished with 30 Minutes to spear which lead to eating lots and lots of candy.

No Ones POV

The Mikaelson Mansion door slowly opened revealing 3 guys one who wore a suit and one with blonde hair and blue eyes the other looked younger with brown hair and brown eyes which always held a glint of macheviesness in them.

They began walking into the living room which to there surprise there were to girls one being the sister of the boys and the other the sister's friend jumping around and food everywhere hand prints on the walls and ... a cotton candy machine which was spraying everywhere and the ground fool of popcorn.

To say they were horrified and surprised was an understatement.

"Rebekah Mikaelson what have you done" Elijah asked making both girls turn around.

"Becks cover , I repeat cover we are under attack the carrots are onto us cover Becks run" Carissa yelled as her and Rebekah hid behind the couch.

"You'll never catch us alive " Rebekah yelled throwing food at the three amused men.

"Rebekah cut the nonsense this instant " Klaus yelled .

As Carissa watched Kol reach for candy that was on the table in a little baggy.

"THE CARROT MAN HAS THE DELICIOUS CANDY BECKS ATTACK " and thats what both girls did tackled Kol Mikaelson to the ground will the other two boys stiffed their laughter.

After finally managing to get the girls under control the boys decided to not even want to know what happened.

The girls still a little sugar high laughed as they heard three guys scream.

they all came down staris one covered in goo whitch was Niklaus then Elijha covered in honey and feathers and last was Kol looking like a sparkleing vampire .

both girls went into a fit of laughter while the boys looked pissed the laughing ended when both girls finally saw their faces .

''she did it'' they both said pointing at each other

''no she did it'' they said at the same time

''stop that'' they both said giggling .

The three boys decided to deal with them in the morning and instead went to take showers only to get their hair colored but they didnt know that till the morning .

* * *

** So how'd i do good bad idk oh sorry for updating late i moved and unpacking still sucks mager a*s well anyways thank you for reading and sorry for some misspelling and bad grammer i'll work on it anyways review my lovlies byeee**


	8. Chapter 8

No One's POV

It was early in the morning when both girls woke up . Both were sticky and sore.

"Becks what happened?"

Carissa asked the blonde.

"As if I bloody know" Rebekah responded.

Both girls walked into the kitchen only to find three men there and all with different colored hair.

They burst out laughing while all three guys glared at them.

"I'm sorry love but we didn't catch your name yesterday since we were covered in horrible stuff and I'm sure Rebekah wouldn't do something like this would you Bekah" Klaus asked .

"For your information Becks loved the idea secondly may name is Carissa , Carissa Gilbert oh and your guy's hair looks wonderful doesn't it Becks" Carissa said

"Your related to Elena Gilbert"Klaus asked

"Well anymore brighter and you guys could join a circus and Rissa is right it was great thats for putting me in a coffin for 90 years undaggering and then daggering me again and to you both because at some point you were mean to me so ha" Rebekah said smiling dismissing Klaus question.

"Oh Carissa I forgot to tell you this is Niklaus , Elijah , and Kol my older brothers" Rebekah said pointing at her three brothers.

"Rebekah darling beautiful loving little sister would you please I beg you get hair paint remover"Kol asked

"Hmmm let me think ... how about no" Rebekah said.

"Please Rebekah unless you want the whole Scooby gang to see your big bad brothers looking like circus freaks " Kol said

"Hmm I wouldn't mind" Rebekah responded

"Please Bekah you know me I never beg please" Niklaus said

"Ok fine only if Rissa agrees" Rebekah said

"Ok hold on " Carissa said then ran into the living room

"Here you go my darlings" Carissa said

The three men snatched the three bottles of hair dye remover.

They walker up to their rooms.

"Oh thank you Carissa your a blessing so unbelievably awesome and we thank you very much" Carissa said sarcastically "something along those lines of a thank you would be nice" Carissa said

But the three men ignored her .

"Don't waste your breath Rissa you will never get a thanks from them maybe Elijah but not Kol or Nik" Rebekah said

"Well then screw them how about we instead take showers and then go chill at the Mystic grill hey that rhymed" Carissa said chuckling as both of them went to take showers and and then to the Grill.

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed I owe it all to you for updating I hope you all review this chapter oh and I'm going to try and make the chapters longer that is my next step now I hope you like and review I love you guys .**

**Review & Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Ones POV**

Both girls walked into the grill hoping to just hang out with no deama.

''So Becks . What should we do ?''**Carissa asked**

**''** I was thinking maybe cause a little havoc what do you say'' Rebekah said while looking at the scooby gang.

'' I was thinking the same thing then we could go back to my house and full prove prank the people i live with what do you think of that and after we can go mess with your brothers than have a girls night just me and you'' **Carissa said.**

'' This is why your my best friend Rissa'' Rebekah said

''Right back at you Becks''**Carissa said giving Rebekah a peck on the cheek.**

They made their way toward the table next to Elena,Stefan,Damon,Caroline, and Bonnie.

''So Becks i was thinking we should have a little fun'' **Carissa said loud enough for them to hear.**

'' We should throw a Vampire party i''l invite all the vampires i know and i bin around a long time '' Rebekah said .

the looks on the faces of the scooby game almost made the girls burst out laughing .

'' I'm sure Mystic Falls won't mind a few missing people''**Carissa said '' But imagine all the blood you can drink''**

Elena got up from her seat making both Salvatores get up to following her as she went to the two girls table.

'' You can't do that Carissa you can't play games with peoples life the deserve to live they haven't done anything bad '' Elena said

'' Oh Elena i'm sorry i left all me giving a fuck at Becks house ''**Carissa said while her & Rebekah looked at Elena.**

**''**why are you even back Carissa '' Elena asked

'' I thought we established this already but i think me and Becks will go somwhere else just by looking at you made me loose my appitite'' Carissa said while her and wrwebekah left.

'' Now how about we cause somthing even worse '' Rebekah said

''pranking it is then''

* * *

**2 house later**

**Rebekah's POV**

Me and Carrissa finished with all the pranks and finally got to my house to start messing with my brothers. I'm glad me and her became friends I never really got to make any Elena always made me out to be the bad one sure i took a bite out of her but hey wouldn'y you do it to if she was acting all high and mighty. But Carissa makes me have fun more then i had in century's .

All the pranking made us hungry so she said she'd make enchiladas it's some mexican food i've never tasted she also said from now on she was cooking all human food i ate well when we were at home. I still can't belive what she is she even showed me all the things she could do.

'' Becks food is ready'' i heard her yell

'' No need to bloody yell i can hear you'' i said

When i went into the kitchen the food looked absouloutly good.

' Oh i decided to also make orchata you'll love it'' she said as we sat down i poured myselft some orchata it was really good and the food just made my taste buds explode .

'' So is it good'' She asked

'' It's deliciouse''

'' then your gonna love desert'' she said

**1 Hour later**

" Rissa where did you learn to cook like that" I asked because her food was amazing.

" I took two years on cooking class just for fun" she said " so first we are gonna shower then watcg movies and pig out ohh and wear sweats and a simple shirt, this is going to be great you'll love it."

"Alright tthen I suppose we better hurry here I'll show you a room you can shower in" I told her.

"Ok" she said grabbing her bag and I led her to Nik's room .

"Here you go " I said opening the door for her.

"Thx Becks"

"No problem Rissa now hurry so we can start our movie marathon"

30 Minutes later

"Hurry up Rissa " I yelled out

"Sorry I was looking for my sweats but I couldn't find them so I found some in the room I was in" she said.

I looked at her wearing Nik's grey sweats they were rolled up a little she had on a white v-neck and white socks . I chose pink sweats and a black v-neck and black socks.

" it's ok I'm sure he wont mind"

" Thx Becks so which movie first"

"I was thinking 'A Walk To Remember' but now that I think of it I'll save that for last" I said

" that's a sad movie ok lets watch" she said " Start the movie Becks I'm going to make two banana split and two sundaes"

" Oki but hurry "

2 hours later

And so many sad movies we were in tears .

"God why did she have to die " Rissa said

"I know it was like true love" I said while crying.

After our tears were over we decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning **

Carissa woke up and since Rebekah she decided to make her breakfast . So she started making pancakes with strawberry and bannana's. She was almost finished .Until she heard a voice behind her.

''Your making breakfast?'' it was Klaus

'' No really i didn't notice '' she responded

Klaus sped up to her .

'' And those are my sweats''

'' ever heard of personal space'' she said turning around to flip the pancake .

'' and now I know whose they are and i asked Becks if it was ok to use them so get over it honey '' she said.

'' You do know i can easily kill you right '' he said as he began to head out the door .

'' I'd like to see you try'' Carissa as she turned around to look at him instead looked straight into his eyes.

'' Is that a challenge '' he asked.

'' Call it whatever you want'' she responded and turned back around with a little smile forming.

'' Well challenge accepted ,love '' He said as he whispered it into her ear making her shiver then sped off.

* * *

**Hey guys yea i havent uploaded in a while i bin busy my birthday was on friday it was the worst day ever at then end of the day i didnt even get a happy birthday or a cake gosh i sound ungrateful some people have it worse anyways has anyone done the ice water challenge i did yay ...oh and yea like i said i'm working on making my chapters longer so here is the first one its a little inproved from the other chapters so i hope you like it and review and fav anyways I was gonna make a new chapter tonight but my big brother said i have to go to sleep ugh anyways review a lot of people follow but i barely get like 4 or 5 reviews each chapter anyways bye and review my peeps **


End file.
